


Cutting Deep

by starrypawz



Series: Cosmic Castaway [13]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Risha attempts to get some information out of her Captain about her relationship with Corso</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cutting Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Written after 'Annoying Habits' but this fic occurs before it.

There was a pretty sharp contrast between them to be honest. She wasn’t sure if they really got on but it was nice having another girl on the ship to say the least. And Risha was a pretty good mechanic and she honestly felt she could trust her with ‘The Lark’.

Fira took another sip of her drink, Risha had been pretty insistent that she had something other than whisky or beer. She needed to have a ‘ladies’ drink. 

It tasted alright, but she felt the umbrella was a bit much.

“I’m guessing there’s some reason you called me out here other than just drinks,”

“Can’t two girls enjoy a night out?”

“Risha, you’re a lousy liar,” 

“Saw right though me,” 

“You should see me at Pazaak,”

“Anyway, how are things going between you and farmboy?”

Fira quirked an eyebrow, “Why do you care?”  
“Curiosity for the most part, I was surprised when I first met you that you weren’t together already,”

“Well… I had bigger priorities at the time, like getting my ship back from that damned rat,”

“Right… But it did seem pretty obvious there was something between you,” 

Fira sighed.

“C’mon Captain …”

“Fine, well not long after we were done on Taris he tried to kiss me,”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, he was kinda tipsy, but he caught himself just before. Then he panicked and said a buncha stuff about ‘I deserved better’”

“I see,”  
“Yeah,” She took a sip of her drink, “It’s been like every chance I’ve gotten closer to him he’s panicked and backed out,”

“Yeah, but he did kiss you.”  
“Yeah, you saw that,”

“I admire your patience, captain I’d have given up a long time ago,”  
“Yeah, me too… normally. It’s not like there hasn’t been any offers…”

“But?”  
“I don’t know, I think I want to give him a chance. He’s different. I mean he gets on my nerves occasionally… what with the ‘got to protect the women folk’ attitude but he just seems…”

“Nice?”

“Yeah…”

“Didn’t think you were the kind who wanted anything ‘deep’”  
“Neither did I, I thought I was fine with the occasional fling but he came along and things seem… different. Ah crap now I’m being all sentimental, can we drop this now?”

Fira sighed, resisting the urge to knockback the drink she had. It wasn’t a whiskey so it wouldn’t have the same effect. She needed a lot more alcohol to deal with this conversation. She wasn’t good with emotions. She was a smuggler best way to deal with stuff was to just put things to the back of her mind, live day to day and just focus on the credits. Don’t get emotional, don’t get attached to people, you’ll just get hurt.

“Yeah, want something stronger?” She hoped Risha had done this out of some sort of sisterly concern and not because the potential for gossip had gone.  
“Yes please,”


End file.
